User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 37
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Nick and Judy's relationship. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. So, today is Valentine's Day and I decided that this week would be the best time to talk about probably one of the most controversial topics in the Zootopia fandom: The relationship of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Now, this little scene right here is what started it all. :Nick: You know you love me. :Judy: Do I know that? :Judy: Yes. Yes, I do. But, hear me out for a second. I know that there's two sides to every debate, and this is no different. There are fans who say, "Nick and Judy have a great dynamic and it's obvious that they like each other! They should be a couple!" And they are some that say, "No! Keep them as friends! Why does every animated movie have to have the male and female leads be a couple?" Anyway, I'm probably gonna start a war, just like Judy did, by discussing this topic. Without further ado, I present to you guys the argument from both sides. Reasons I've heard the fans say for why they should just stay friends: 1: Nick is a fox and Judy is a bunny. Now, I know most of you might not care about that, but what do you think would happen if they ever had children? Like a bunny with fox ears and tail? Or a fox with bunny ears and a bunny nose? Just think about it. 2: They do comfort each other and hug each other at one point, but that does not mean they are in a romantic relationship. 3: If they were in a romantic relationship, it might mess up their jobs. They could be doing something when they're supposed to be solving a crime. Reasons I've heard the fans say for why they should be a couple: 1: I get that Nick and Judy are different species, but Bucky and Pronk are a couple and they're different species. Plus, who says Nick and Judy have to have kids? They could adopt. Adoption would be another lightly talked about subject to put in an animated movie. 2: A relationship can be romantic without it getting too lovely-dovey. 3: Being a couple could strengthen the bond between them and make them a better team. With that said, I feel that Nick and Judy being a couple wouldn't be that nonsensical, because the Zootopian mammals are to be considered as smart as a human, and just like a human, they would feel sentiment towards one another regardless of who you are or what you are. And I feel that it would be a great way for Disney to show that love is love. But, of course, that's just my opinion. I guess we'll just have to wait and see which way their relationship goes in a potential sequel. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts